


Naruto seven minutes in heaven ( Oneshots )

by Otaku_Gal15



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7082749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otaku_Gal15/pseuds/Otaku_Gal15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a group of reader X character one shots with the Naruto and Naruto Shippuden characters ;) hope you like it.<br/>I am always open for new suggestion, I can also write any character X reader that's not a 7MIH if my beloved fans want to ^^<br/>Disclaimer: I don't own the anime or any of the characters they belong to Masashi Kishimoto.<br/>Let's start ;) :*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Uchiha Itachi

You were invited to Sakura's party but being stubborn you didn't want to so she forced you and you surely don't want an angry Sakura so you had to go unwillingly .

as soon as you reached her house you knocked on the door and it opened showing Sakura standing with a small smirk on her face. you just glared.

"There I came! are you happy now!" you excalimed angrly

"Hehe, very happy especially since you came just in time for this game" she relpied

"game?" you asked confused

her answer was pulling you in and you stumbled and when you got back on your legs. you saw a lot of people, they were sitting in a circle. "Oh no.." you thought

"Okay everyone! Time to start seven minutes in heaven." she announced and turned around seeing you tip toeing towards the door

"Oh no you don't!!!" she shouted pulling you towards the others. you tried to struggle but in no use.

'when did she get so strong!' you thought as she made you sit on the ground then pulled a hat towards you "Pick one!" she ordered

You sighed defeatedly and pulled a random card

"Umm 13 anyone?" you asked looking around but got no reply. everyone was silent and you had a confused look on your face, till you heard someone get in the closet behind you.

"This is bad.. I wish she would have gotten anyone besides him" you heard Sakura whisper to Hinata

"Y-Yes, She is the only one here who might not be able to dispel his Genjustu " Hinata whispered back. 

Wait a minute.. strong Genjustu .. The only I wont be able to break through his Genjutsu is..

Your face turned bright red as you jumped running to the door.

"Hey! you're not going anywhere!!!" You saw Naruto shout standing infront of you. you just pushed him a side. just as you were about to touch the door knob you felt paralised and couldn't move. then it hit you.

"Shikamaru!! let me go I am NOT going into the closet with HIM!" You ordered trying to move but it was impossible.

"Way to go Shikamaru!" shouted Naruto "Now you can't get away, Dattebayo!"

"How troublesome.. " he said as he got off and started walking and so did you till he made you walk into the closet .

"I am gonna get you for this" you threatened Shikamaru but he didn't seem to care .

"You have seven minutes.. good luck.. " You heard Sakura say as she closed the door behind you. You sighed in defeat when you realized there is no escaping this . You were stuck with Itachi Uchiha for 7 minutes. Great. Note the sarcasm.

You looked at the ground folding your arms together when you felt your face heat up. Although you show that you're tough from the outside you're actually extremly shy, guess that's just how hard a tsundere's life is.

Half a minute passed in silence but it felt like half an hour so you decided to see what is his reaction and so you looked up to see that Itachi was staring at you with a tiny smirk on his face. it was almost unnoticable but you knew it was there.

Your eyes widened and slightly shrireked and so hitting the wall. You looked away instantly cause the least thing you want right now is to get caught in his Genjutsu ,, So all you have to do is to avoid contact with his eyes.. Yeah that's easier said than done.

"Tell me something.. "

Your head shot up and without thinking you found yourself pushed to the wall and staring at those bright red eyes.

"W-What are you doing?!" You ordered panicking, he was dangerously close now forcing you to look at his eyes.

"Why were you trying to get away from the game?"

You gulped and tried to even out your heartbeat.

"I..It's..It's just.. I am not scared of you or anything if that's what you're implying!" You announced both angry and frightened of his reply.

"Oh, is that so..." He started "Then why don't you dare look into my eyes.."

I didn't know what to say, I had lots of mixed emotions going on in my head, Fear of getting killed if I say somethig stupid, Embarassment of feeling weak for the first time, 'why did this have to happen to me!' you thought

"Because.. because.." you started with my eyes still staring at the ground "You're Uchiha Itachi! The person who betrayed your village and merclissly killed your whole family, kept your little brother in torture all his life and ended up joining a group of S-Class criminals! you did all that and expect me to look at you with a straight face!!" you yelled looking at him with anger.

'Oh no... Why on earth did I say that.. I am so dead...' You thought panicking but noticed that his eyes widened a bit and changed from their normal emotionless state into a bit softer look, almost sad... I suddenly felt butterfiles in my stomach when I noticed the tense atmosphere but at least his aura isn't as scary as before..

He knelled down a bit to be as the same height as you looking directly in your eyes, as his were felt with sorrow and regret.

"You don't know what happened that night, so I don't blame you for hating me.. " he started "everyone already does. to them I am a monster. but you should know this.. don't always judge someone by your own prespective "

You eyebrows crossed in confusion "W-What do you mean?!" you asked in shock of his words, they were either too smart for you to understand or you're just too dumb to get it.

Itachi chuckled softly at the frightened girl infront of him "You wouldn't understand if you don't know how to endure your true intentions.. or lived to experince true pain."

'Okay.. now he is just confusing.. could it be that he didn't want to kill them and endured it the whole time.. but still' you though

"I-Itachi ... What did really happen that night?" You asked out of curiousity.

He stared at you for a second then replied coldly "you don't need to know.. "

Okay that's it!

"What is with you! I don't care who you are but don't go all saying stuff like this, then expect me to understand! Ughh you're just- "

Suddenly you were stopped by an unfamilliar feeling. you froze for a second then realized that Itachi has his lips on yours.

Your eyes widened at the sudden reaction.. it felt warm.. not what you would expect from a person as cold as him.

After a few seconds he broke the kiss and just before you could react the door suddenly flung open showing Naruto standing there nervously.

"Uuuh... times up!" He announced looking at Itachi then you.

with a sudden poof Itachi disappeared out of nowhere.

"Oi, ______ Are you okay?" Naruto asked you worridly

You blushed remembering what just happened "Y-Yeah I am fine" you lied getting out of the closet and sat again in the circle feeling all eyes on you but shrugged it off, there is only one thing you can't get off your head ... His eyes, the Sharingan that is known to kill, you saw emotion in it

'Uchiha Itachi..' you thought touching your lips 'maybe he is not so bad after all' You smiled to yourself not knowing Itachi smilling at you from a distance.

~The End~


	2. Naruto Uzumaki - Pre shippuden

You were invited to a party held by Sakura and you were excited, probably cause Naruto was going he has been your crush for a while but you knew he loved Sakura so there was nothing you could do really.

as soon as you reached Sakura's house you rang the bell and the door opened you saw Naruto standing there "Hey! ______ you came!" he said as hyper as ever.

You felt yourself blush a bit "Yeah!" you said smiling "Come in everyone has been waiting!" he said pulling you into the house where you Sakura talking to Ino and Hinata "Hiya! ______ you just came in time as we are about to start 7 minutes in heaven" she said looking at your now shocked face.

"Something wrong, ________? " she asked . You were surely shocked as you blushed at the thought of being locked in the closet with someone you might not know well but you just shock it off and smiled "No! I am fine" you replied.

"Okay Great! I want you all boys to pick a number out of this hat!" She exclaimed as she passed the hat to all the boys "Now! who'd like to start?" she announced looking around and when her eyes laid on you she smirked and you shrieked you know how crazy that girl can be sometimes.

She came towards you and gave you the other hat "Pick One!" She ordered.

You swallowed hardly and took a card "Umm... 15 anybody?" you asked looking at all the boys though you tensed a bit when you looked at Naruto change his face expression from bored to excited "Yahoo! This is getting fun at last!, Dattebayo! " he shouted as he went inside the closet.

You heard a few chuckles and Sasuke mumbling "Idiot" You sighed and found yourself pushed in the Closet by Sakura and she shut it "7 minutes you guys" you heard her shout.

You sighed and tried your hardest to calm yourself "_______?" You heard him say as you looked up and found yourself extremely close to him and it was a bit awkward "Umm... yeah Naruto?" You replied a little calmer now.

"What are we supposed to do in this game?" he asked you putting a hand on the back of his head nervously.

"I don't know, anything you want" you replied with a little hope that he might get the message.

"Like what? Tell me!" he was yelling as he looked excited to do anything.

You giggled at how cute he looked "Umm we could like talk or play a game if you want" You proposed as you didn't want to seem too ongoing he already likes someone else it would just be awkward if you make the first move.

"That doesn't sound as much as fun as I thought.." He said in a down tone as he seemed disappointed.

You were upset and looked down, you really wanted to do something he would like but couldn't talk and your throat is dry.

" ______?" he asked looking a bit worried at you "Something wrong?"

"Oh No! what do I say, what do I say!! I can't let him know I am upset over something like that, I just want to convey my feelings.. why is it so Hard!" you thought panicking in your head

"Hello!!! Are you here?" He said waving his head in front of your face as you probably spaced out

"G-Gomen... I am not very good at this, you probably would have wanted someone more fun than me" You announced then inner gasped "Why Did I say That!! Baka! Baka!"

"What are you talking about _____-chan? I Like hanging out with you" He said smiling brightly

"Oh don't deny it I am pretty boring, you would have preferred to be with Sakura-chan for sure especially since you like her.. " you said looking down your bangs hid your face with a sad tone.

"______-chan.. " you heard him say softly. You looked up to be stopped by his lips on yours .

Your eyes widened in a shock "N-Naruto is K-Kissing me?!!" You thought nervously and kissed back softly. it wasn't seconds till you broke apart

"N-Naruto...?" you were saying touching your lips.

"I Like you, ______" He said with a tiny blush on his face. Your eyes widened as you asked "Y-You do...?"

"Hai.. and I know you do too" he replied smilling at your blushing face.

"I... No, wait.. I am sorry Naruto but, Hinata is my friend and I wouldn't do that to her" You replied looking down sadly

He gently touched your chin and brought your face to meet his "Don't worry.. I was gonna tell her sooner or later, I Like her a lot too but just a friend.. " He replied

"B-But.. " you were gonna protest when he put a finger on your lips.

"She doesn't have to know for now... besides you're the one I really want to be with" He replied and you could notice he was blushing, you giggled softly and hugged him wrapping your arms around his neck smiling happily.

"Time's Up!!!" you heard Sakura say as she opened the door.

You let go of him in a second blushing when you saw Sakura and Ino go "Awww"

"I-It's not like that! it was just a friendly hug that's all" He quickly said and you understood he was saying that because Hinata was watching.

You smiled as you got out still blushing, It was the best day of your life ^_^

~The End~


	3. Sasuke Uchiha - Pre shippuden

You were invited to Sakura's party but you weren't that excited as you barely knew anyone there and you're not really a party kind of person.

as soon as you reached Sakura's house you rang the bell and the door opened you saw Ino your best friend she hugged you shouting "You came! _______ thank goodness everyone has been waiting for you" She said pulling you inside you sighed and looked around trying to see someone you know well as all of the ones here you have only seen them in the Chunnin exam .

Your thoughts were interrupted by Sakura yelling "Hey everyone! It's time to play 7 Minutes in heaven!! " She shouted and you slightly gasped being the shy girl you hated that game you didn't even know any one of the boys, could this get any worse you thought as you sat down in the circle.

Sakura went and gave the boys a hat to pick a number out of it then she turned to the girls "Okay! who would like to start?" she looked around and jumped at you freaking you out "S-Sakura!" you said shocked as she gave you the hat "Here! Pick one!" she ordered.

"B-but, why me?!" you asked blushing a bit.

"Now!" she shouted again. you sighed as you put your hand and slowly pulled a number trembling.

"Umm.. 40 anyone?" you asked looking at the boys you were a bit scared but your eyes widened when you noticed a smirk at the boy with spiky black hair then he disappeared.

You fell backwards and looked at the closet terrified "S-sasuke!! Uchiha Sasuke!" you thought as your face became bright red when you looked at Sakura you felt she was about to explode and so was Ino "God! why did you have to get Sasuke-kun! out of all people!" She said glaring at you.

"W-well would you like to go instead " you offered with a little hope she might agree, you would do anything to get out of being trapped for 7 whole minutes with an Uchiha!

but Naruto couldn't agree as he wanted Sakura to be with him so he pushed you towards the closet.

You sighed and tried to be calm, it could have been worse.

Naruto shut the door close "Seven minutes you guys! have fun!" you heard him say with a teasing tone.

It was so dark which made your heart beats race then you felt someone's breath behind you it made you shriek and you jumped hitting the wall and fell on your butt "Oww!" you complained and heard a slight chuckle.

"What's so funny!" you said as you got back on your legs.

"You're such a clutz.." he said in a calm tone that made you mad, it's as if he is making fun of you.

"Well you are the one who snuk from behind me! Jeez!" You exclaimed as you tried to find him in the darkness, his black hair and eyes sure weren't making it easier but then you felt him get dangerously close to you, when you backed away you hit the wall with your back.

Your heart was beating fast again you were sure he could hear it, you were so nervous as you were never this close to a boy before

"Hey.. " he said calmly again "Are you afraid of me?" he asked.

Your eyes widened and your heart was beating fast again but you decided that telling a boy you are afraid of him would be a bad idea so you got up a bit of courage.

"Scared? why would I be scared of you!" You replied with a little fake attitude.

"Because I am an Uchiha" he said as he stroke your bangs that head your face.

"Woow" you thought "It's as if he could read your mind" but then you realized it and looked up to see his Sharingan eyes.

"Hmp! you're not the only Uchiha there!" you said trying to sound brave "There is also Madara and Itac.."

you couldn't finish the sentence as he pushed you to the wall and you shrieked.

"Don't compare me to that murderer!!!" he shouted with his Sharingan eyes bright red with anger.

"Oookay... I think I went a bit too far " you thought as you swallowed hard and tried to calm down

"S-Sorry.." You mumbled looking down you felt his hands loose a bit and he let you go

"when are these seven minutes gonna end!!" you thought breathing heavily.

"_______" he said calmly again you looked up "Y-Yeah?" you asked

"Close your eyes" he told you looking directly at your eyes, his Sharingan disappeared so he must have calmed.

You wanted to say no but you couldn't help it and slowly closed your eyes then you felt his hand on your cheek and his face getting closer and closer you couldn't believe what was happening and you just froze till you felt him Kiss you

You felt butterflies in your stomach and you face heat up, Sasuke was kissing you, he was really kissing you!

You felt much calmer as he sneaked his arms around your waist and you put your hands on his chest as you were taken by the shock but you just melt into the kiss then you broke apart after 15 seconds to gasp for air

"W-Why?" you asked him as you were about to cry it was your first kiss and you wanted it to mean something

"You're not like the others....." he plainly said you were a bit confused till he continued "If it was the other two they would have gone all fangirl on me" he said folding his arms.

"I wouldn't do that, I don't even know you that well" you replied smilling as you thought "He is right, Sakura and Ino are crazed about him and it gets so annyoing " You sighed

"I agree, and that's why you are different" He said and you thought "Huh?" then looked to see his Sharingan back... also for the first time ever you saw him smile and it warmed your heart

He was getting closer to you again and without saying anything you closed your eyes waiting for another kiss, he was inches away then the door suddenly opened

"Time's Up!!!" You heard Naruto shout then you looked at your side to see him eyes widen and you blushed when you realized that you were almost kissing Sasuke in front of everyone .

You blushed hard but got scared when you saw the look on Sakura and Ino's face.

"Ooh.. it's over already" You saw Sasuke say as he got out of the closet with his hands in his pockets

"S-Sasuke-kun!! what happened between you two there!" Ino asked as she looked she was about to explode

"Nothing Important" he said calmly and sat down next to the others

You were blushing hard and got out of the closet and giggled as you saw the others try to calm down Sakura and even Shikamaru had to use his shadow jutsu to keep those two from attacking you, but you didn't care if she would hate you this is the happiest day in your life you were in love with Uchiha Sasuke ^_^

~The End~


	4. Sai

Sakura has invited you to the party she was hosting which was pretty weird. You know that she was having a hard time after seeing Sasuke with Orochimaru but if she is having a party then she is trying to forget her pain which is a great thing to do. You actually wanted to train but if it makes Sakura happy you were willing to go there.

After getting dressed you went to her house and rang the bell. a few seconds passed till the door opened showing this boy with black hair, black eyes and very pale skin.

" Umm.. Hi." You started awkwardly. his expression was emotionless for a while then it changed to a closed eye smile.

" Nice to meet you, my name is Sai and you are? " he stated politely stretching his hand for you to grab it.

'Sai.. Oh ... He is that guy Sakura told me about a few days ago, apperantly he was a member of the secret organization and worked as a spy for Danzo but then he got on their good side and helped team Kakashi in their mission.' You thought.

He actually looked a bit cute.

" I am _____ " your replied shaking his hand. it felt warm on yours, not what you'd expect from someone so pale. does he even spend an hour at the sun.

" Please come on. " He bowed at you to enter. you replied by nodding.

Sakura's house was crowded by many shinobis and kunoichis. music was ringing at the place and a few people were dancing here and there.

'Wow.. someone knows how to make a party' you thought admiringly.

" Oii.. _____!" You turned to see Sakura waving at you from a distance, dressed in a cute red dress with a pink bow. You walked over giving her a short hug.

" Hey Sakura, Nice party. " you said winking at her.

she giggled then motioned for you to sit down with a group of Kunoichis. "Alright everyone!" she started as she got up getting everyone's attention. "Let's now start my personally favorite game.." she grinned.

'Oh no..' you thought. you had a pretty good idea what her favorite game is. that pink haired matchmaker..

"Seven minutes in heaven!!" she shouted getting a few growls from the boys. while the girls were whispering.

"what a drag.." Shikamaru exclaimed boredly making you giggle. none of the boys here seem looking forward to this and neither were you. These kind of games that require talking or being social were just not your thing.

"Sooo.. who would like to start" Sakura looked around the girls with a devilish smile. oh man even after getting her heart broken she is still the same as ever. She kept looking till her eyes landed on you and before you could react she ran up to you with a big hat.

"Come on ______~~~" she sang. "Pick a card." you gulped as your face got bright red. "F-Fine..." you hesitated for a second then put your hand and randomly picked your card.

"Hmm.. which one is 50?" You asked nervously..'Please be a good guy.. Please be a good guy' You begged in your head.

"Aah.. that would be me." You looked at the person speaking and your eyes widened.

Sai..

You smiled blushing alittle and saw him getting up and walking towards the closet. you were really nervous. You knew Sai is a good person and that he wont try anything funny but still the thought of being alone with a boy you barely knew was making you uncomfortable..

"Gaaah.. you got that idiot Sai ha!" Naruto exclaimed with an angry tone. "I swear if that ignorant emotionless dude lays a hand on you _____, I wont hesitate to kill him!" You raised an eyebrow then sighed.

"Naru-kun! no need to be so defensive I'll be fine" You giggled as he pouted. Your small conversation was interrupted by Sakura who was pushing you towards the closet.

"That's cute but enough chit chat you have seven minutes just get this over with" You tried to say something but she shut the closet door in your face.

'Woah what was that all about.' you wondered. 'she doesn't seem to like him does she.. but oh well now is not that time to think of that.'

You felt a blush appear on your face as you realized the current situation. this is not going to be easy because of how shy you are around most people and especially that you just met him. you just need to talk till the time is over and then you'll be back to your normal unsocial person. Yup that sounded like a good idea, But. it was easier said than done.

Everytime you think of something to say the words just can't seem to come out of your mouth. you looked at the ground embarrased of not knowing what to say. God, this is awkward.

" Umm Excuse me, _____" Your head shot up to the pale boy infront of you. "I wanted to know if it's okay to call you by your first name since it's the first time for us to meet"

Well that was unexpected.

"Umm... Yeah I guess, no need to be so formal, Sai. you can talk to me like you do with everyone else." You replied casually.

Okay this is good. I hope I don't mess this is up.

"Ooh I see, then all I have to do is follow what my books say." he said more like talking to himself.

" Books..? " you asked. O.o what on earth is he talking about?

" Yes, My books. you see I have had quite some trouble to communicate with people so I study the ways of conversation and being friends with others." he replied with his same closed eye smile.

"Wait, what?! " you exclaimed taken back by what he said " So you have to look in those books to know how to talk with people? "

" Pretty much, Yeah. also in the latest one I read, It says that giving someone a nickname would help in having a more friendly relashionship.. and that nick name is supposed to be related to the person's personality.. for example.." he put his hand on his chin in a thinking look. "if I were to give you a nick name what would it be.." he said mostly to himself.

You bit your lips in embarrassment. 'he wants to give me a nickname? well this is awkward..' "Uh. umm Sai.. you.. you can call me anything you like, it's okay, haha." you said laughing nervously to hide your shyness.

"Ah.. I think I know.." He said looking away slightly and also he was smiling. but this time it was different, it didn't look fake like before. "When I just saw you I felt my heart beating much faster than usual.. and as you are very beautiful, it means I might like you.. isn't that what it means.. _____?" He said with a more softer tone and took a step closer to you.

'What... WHAT?! .. me ... beautiful??! this.. this is the first time anyone said anything so nice to me before' You thought as you stared wide eyed at him not able to reply.

"Ooh.. ____, your face is red.. did you catch a cold or something.." he said putting his hand on your forehead. 'oh my god.. you're not helping!!' "Uuuh... well not exactly... and about what you said.. ano.. Sai-kun.. you are.. " You said looking at the ground.

"Yes? what is it?" he said and held your chin up so you can look at him, those mysterious black eyes looking at you with curiousity. you felt you understand him now. it must have been really hard on him to have to rely on books for simple things like talking to people and having friends..

"I.. I want to ask you.. something.." You mumbeled shlyly. "Of course go ahead." he replied smilling again. you took a deep breath and decided to ask. "Why do you need to read books for simple things like talking to people and having friends.. you know it would be much easier to be yourself and say what's on your mind.. for people to see the real you, I may have just met you Sai.. but I can tell you are a very sweet guy.. just try it!" you said cheerfully.

"____..." he said your name in astonishment. "I don't really think I can do that.. I wasn't used to having anyone in my life and.. all this is new to me.." Sai looked at the ground with his bangs covering his eyes. "I never really said this to anyone, but. I get afriad.. that people wont like me.. so I try my best in figuring out how they think and what they would want me to say.. " he mumbeled sadly and made your chest tighten.

'This feeling.. I knew it very well.. Oh Sai you really are a good guy.. and I went through the same thing, but I guess I just want you to be happy now, to know how to express your emotions it's always the best thing to do.. ' You put your hands on his cheeks so he'd look at you.

"Hey.. listen to me now.. I know how you feel but here is what I have to say, show your emotions and your feelings even if you weren't used to it.. here try me for an example! tell me what you want to say and don't hold back!" you encourages him with a big smile which he returned by a small one. "Are you sure.."

you nodded and much to your surprise he putted his arms around you pulling you closer. "Thank you.. ____.. I now know what I want to call you.. My Lover.." He whispered softly in your ears making your face turn completley red.

You hid your face in his chest hugging him back with happiness. 'I love you.. looks like I really do..' He chuckled and pulled back to look at your now burning face. "well look who is shy now." he said jokingly then moved his face closer to yours. "it looks like I love you." he finished before placing his warm lips on yours.

'I.. he.. oh my god.. a few minutes ago he didn't know what to call me.. and now he kisses me' you thought shocked then relaxed and kissed him back softly. 'He really is an unpredictable one..' you thought putting your arms around his neck.

"HEEEEH!! SAI WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HER!!" you heared a shout and you both parted looking at a red faced angry Naruto and the rest of the people were staring at you with wide eyes. 'Aaah.. they ... they saw us.. ' you thought.

"Naruto-kun.. aren't you supposed to knock before you open the door.." Sai said shaking his head in dissaproval. "Oh yeah!! who are you to say that!!" Naruto shouted at him again and you just looked at them before laughing.

"You.. You guys don't seem to really get along do you.. hahahaha!!" You laughed and the black haired boy chuckled then took your hand guiding you out of the closet. "Come on my lover we shouls go somewhere to be alone.."

"MY LOVER!!" Sakura and Ino shouted at the same time while Kakashi and Yamato sweat dropped. 'Well at least these two are getting along.' Yamato thought.

"Kya... look what you did! they're gonna get the wrong idea.." You exclaimed with embarrassment. "Let them do.. I don't care of what they think anymore.. I have you." He said smilling as you both went out of the house to be alone with no worries.

You can imagine the rest ;)


	5. Shikamaru Nara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning!! Spoilers in Naruto Shippuden between the episodes 70-90 if you haven't seen those yet it will spoil a main event, Shikamaru fans you must know what I am talking about T^T anywhoo.. enjoy the story ^^

You were invited to Sakura's party and you were excited about spending some time with all your friends.

When you reached her house you knocked and the door opened showing Sakura standing there "______! You finally came! " she announced hugging you and then pulled you inside.

You saw that everyone was sitting in a circle 'They're probably getting ready for a game or something..' You thought as you sat down next to Hinata when Ino came towards you with a hat .

"Here! Since you're the last one to arrive How about you start" she offered with a grin as she gave you a hat with pieces of paper.

"Ummm.. What is this game?" You asked not remembering alot of things about party games. "It's Seven Minutes in Heaven!" She exclaimed with a smirk.

You sighed and took a piece of paper with a blush. 'Oh this can't be good..' "Umm so who is number 5?" You asked looking nervously at the boys. '

"Hey! It's your turn, Wake up you lazy butt!" You saw Naruto shout at Shikamaru who was sleeping on the couch "Wha... " He woke up to be pushed off the couch by the blond nuckelhead. "Gaah! why'd you do that Naruto!" He complained as he got up on his feet. Everyone was laughing and you giggled at 'Sleepy head' as you like to call him.

You and Shikamaru are good friends and you know him since you were both in the academy till now, always admiring his skills as an intelligent and skilled shinobi, besides.. he was a very sweet guy on the inside even if he doesn't like to show it. you even had a small crush on him but decided to keep it to yourself. Still, if you could play this game with anyone you were glad it would be him.

"It's your turn! now go to the closet with ______" Naruto shouted at him. *Sigh* "It's such a drag... " he complained as he went inside and you went after him.

Sakura closed the door after you "7 minutes you guys!" she shouted from the other side. You looked to see Shikamaru sit down at the corner of the dark closet he was probably not planning to play this game as it's 'Such a drag ' for him.

"Umm. Hey there Sleepy head sorry to interrupt your little nap" You said amused as you sat down next to him. "Meeh.. I told you to stop calling me that! "He complained again "It's such a drag.. "

You sighed " Well If you keep saying that, I'll keep calling you a sleepy head" You replied and jokingly messed with his hair.

"Just stop okay! It's annoying... " He said pushing your hand away and looked down looking lost in thought.  
You felt slightly hurt but you know how he is so it didn't bother you.

You just pulled your knees together and sat with your chin on them waiting for the time to pass by. 'This is not going anywhere is it.. maybe this is my chance, I could finally say something to him now that we're alone.. but even if I say I like him, how would he react? I hope he doesn't get the wrong idea on me..' you thought sadly.

2 minutes passed like 2 hours and you couldn't take it you wanted to say anything.

"Nee, Shikamaru.. " You started.

"What is it? " he replied boredly.

"Why is everything troublesome to you? don't you want to have fun instead of being by yourself like that" You asked with a small smile."You've always been like that.. and more than usual lately.."

"Huh? what about it? my idea of fun is to just relax and have a normal life with not too much pressure.. it would be too annoying to have to worry all the time.." he replied still looking away.

'Oh... now I get it.. this is about Asuma-sensei..' you thought feeling your heart hurt remembering how he was like. 'Since that day he was so much more different blaming himself for the tragic death.. and even if he says it's just troublesome.. you know he just doesn't want to be hurt like that again so he plays it as a tough guy that doesn't care about a thing.. I just.. I want him to feel that there is people who are there for him, to know how much I care for him..' you got closer to him and looked at him with a warm smile. he looked back and got eyes widened.

"Whaat?? why are you looking at me like that..?" he asked looking away with a small blush. You blinked a few times before realizing it. 'He is blushing.. aww.. that's so cute..' you thought happily. "I understand you now, Shika.. you can't hide it from me.. I know that you try to act like you don't care when you really worry about everyone don't you." you said resting your head on his shoulder.

"Uh.. well.. well yeah of course I care, it's too troublesome but I don't want to see my comrades and friends get hurt.. what can I do about it.. " he said and looked back at you obviously annoyed. "Now can you at least move a little, it's such.. "

Before the sleepy head could continue his famous line you jumped wrapping your arms around his neck hugging him with a blush. "You're such a baka, you know that right!" You exclaimed. "I was always afraid I am just a burden to you all that time... I was afraid of that so I couldn't tell you this.. " You kept your arms around him getting ready for the rejection 'It's okay.. It will hurt but I had to say it..'

*Sigh* "This is why I don't like dealing with you girls.. you overthink too much.." He replied and much to your surprise he hugged you back with his arms around your waist. "If you have something to say just say it..*chuckle*.. I might surprise you."

Your eyes widened and blushed more biting your tounge. 'Here it goes..' "I...I really care about you alot and I don't want you to feel sad anymore.. you have your friends, Shika and you have me.. I wanted to say that.. I love you." You mumbeled the last part trying hard not to shed a tear.

Shikamaru was frozen from what you said and then smiled pulling you closer. "Now look who is the baka.. you could have just said so from the start.." he said and pulled away to take your chin in his hand smiling.

'Wha.. my heart.. he is so close..' you thought heart beating much faster.

"It's really troublesome.. but I felt the same way.." he finished the sentence by closing the distance between you with placing his lips on yours.

' Heeeeh.. K..Kyaa!! .. I can't.. think.. he is... ' You closed your eyes kissing back softly. After a few seconds he pulled away leaving you slightly dissapointed.

"Well, _____. you seem to be more romantic than I thought you were.." he said resting his forehead on yours with a smirk.

You gulped and breathed heavily. "And you seem more flirty than I thought too so we're even..." You replied smiling.

"Oooh Shikaaa time is up don't tell me you slept!!" You heared Ino's voice outside the door and it started to open causing you both to look at each other blushing and was going to let go quickly but fate wanted another.

A few things fell from the closet and got you two falling with a loud hit. "Owwww...." you complained and opened your eyed to realize the current position.

"Well... this was unexpected.." Ino said as she smirked at her teammate who was laying ontop of you. "Heeh.. No! No! It's not what you think!!" You said with complete embarrassment.

Shika got up from ontop of you and gave you his hand looking away. "Sorry about that.."

"Oooh.. well well you sure got closer in there didn't you~" Naruto said smirking at the lazy guy. "Whatever.. " was his reply. After you got out of the closet you looked down shlyly and noticed somethjng weird. 'Wait .. I am not walking.. how am I moving?!' You thought then saw your shadow connected to your current crush as he was walking away dragging you along.

"Heeeh..Sh-Shika?! Why are you dragging me like this?!" You asked trying to get away but his jutsu is unbreakable.

"You know.. cause it's such a drag seeing you struggle." He said looking back at you laughing. 'Hmp.. who said I was going to struggle..' you thought and didn't hesitate this time. You love that idiot and his change of mood.

The END


	6. Gaara

You were invited to Sakura's party and you were very excited, being the shy girl you didn't exactly like parties but since your friends are there you thought it would be a great idea to finally be in one.

When you reached her house you rang the bell and the door opened. Temari was standing there and she gave you a small smile saying "Oh, you're _____, Right? Sakura has been waiting for you come on in" She offered.

You gave a small "Thank you" and walked in to see many people there including Konoha and Sand ninjas.

'It's great to see everyone together.. ' you thought and looked to see everyone sitting in a circle as they must be getting ready for a game. You sat down next to Tenten to see Sakura coming your way.

"_____! You Finally came!" she yelled hugging you suddenly.

"Sorry, I just had a hard time figuring out what to wear" you confessed with a sweat drop.

"Well then .. since you're the last to arrive I'd like you to start" she said pushing a big hat at you.

You looked at her with a confused look "Uuuh.. what game is this?" you asked.

"It's seven minutes in heaven! remember I told you about it yesterday" she exclaimed with a smirk.

You began to think of all those party games she told you about yesterday till you finally remembered it and a small blush appeared on your face.

It's that game where you have to be locked in the closet with someone you might not know and the worst part is that you have to kiss! you were so not looking foward to it.

Your thoughts were interupted by Sakura waving her hand infront of you snapping you back from daydream land.

"Hello! are you okay?" she asked still waving.

"Y-Yeah.." you answered still blushing. 'Not good.. what if I get someone I don't like.. what if he doesn't like me.. what would I say?!'

"Here, Pick a card!" She ordered looking amused of your blushy face.

You took a deep breath and randomly pulled out a card. 'Here goes nothing..'

"Umm.. 60 anyone?" you asked looking at the boys and no one was moving.

"Oh well then looks like you're lucky. " the sand Kunoichi said with a grin as she looked at the person behind you.

You felt something grab your wrist from behind when you looked you saw sand pulling you back and widened when you saw Gaara looking at you from his shoulder.

"So, are you coming?" He asked quietly.

You felt your heart beat like crazy. 'G-Gaara!! He.. I get to be there with Gaara!!' you swolloed and nodded shlyly. his look didn't make it easier for you to calm down.

You started walking as the sand was still pulling your hand till you both got in.

Kankuro stood by the door grinning. "Seven minutes you guys! good luck!" he said and closed the door leaving you two alone in the dark closet.

You sighed trying to calm down but you couldn't, you're trapped with Gaara of the dessert out of all people! and the sand grip on your wrist wasn't helping.

"G-Gaara... you can let go now" you mumbled looking down as you didn't dare look into his eyes.

You noticed his grip getting tighter. a small gasp escaped your mouth and your eyes widened and your heart felt it would explode at any minute.

'Why, why wont he let go! he wouldn't hurt me right? Naruto gave him a change of heart and he is the new Kazekage.. I don't think he'd do that! did I say anything to anger him?" You thought panicking.

You closed your eyes afraid of what will happen next but what you didn't expect was that he let you go.

You slowly opened your eyes and looked up to see him looking down his bangs covering his eyes. you held your wrist with the other hand and sighed in relieve.

"Sorry.. " he said in the voice that always gets to you. "I wont hurt you and.. I didn't mean to scare you."

'Huh? he is apologizing?' you thought. 'I hope he doesn't think I am scared of him like the others. I could never. someone so pure hearted and kind, who was misunderstood all his life.. all I want.. is to make him happy.. I guess I just can't say something like that, can I .. '

"No it's not that! I am not afraid of you.. it's just that.. I am a little bit scared of dark places.. " you replied looking at the ground smilling. "Plus.. you're not scary at all.. I find you really cute.."

It got silent for a second making you nervous. 'Oh no.. I messed up didn't I!! Bakaa! Baka!'

"Oh really.." he said. "You don't think I can hurt you now!? I am a monster.. why aren't you afraid of me.." you looked up your eyes widen as he was clutching his hand in a fist.

'Gaara... come on!! why do you think like that.. I know you had a tough past and it's why I want to help you.. the words just wont come out..'

"I am not.. I.." you took a small step toward him and bit your lips in embarrassment. 'Just say it.. I don't care if I get rejected.. I want him to know what it means to be loved..'

"You're what?" he asked folding his arms and looked at you as your eyes met. you could easily read the pain in his whether he'd show it or not, you knew Gaara well, and that he is not the person he says he is.

"I know you are a good person! you aren't a monster at all! you can hurt me.. I know that.. But you won't! I know who you are and.. I am here for you Gaara.." You said and blushed more then put your arms around him hugging him tight.

You felt him tense from your hug.. he was probably not used to it but you didn't care.

"All those mean people are the monsters!. They all look at you with those cold eyes... and they know nothing.. I may not be a Jinjuikii nor felt so much pain.. but I know I really care about you.."

You started tearing as it felt good to let out what's in your heart.. You could hear his heart beats and how they were beating so fast.

Gaara was shocked from what he heared. He hesitatingly hugged you back making you smile.

"Aregatou.." He mumbeled and your heart skipped a beat. "I.. I wouldn't have believed it at first but.. I guess there are good people in this world.."

You looked up at him with a wide smile. "of course! there are little who will understand you.. and you'd be lucky to find them.. I guess I am lucky then.." You said looking away shlyly.

"______, .. Can I ask you something.." He said with his hand on his heart. "This feeling.. in my heart.. I usually feel pain in here but this time.. it feels more warm.. and very pleasent.." Looking your way with the lovely green eyes.

"That.." You giggled. 'he is so cute..' "That feeling is love.. Gaara.. I.. and it's how I feel towards you.." you said pointing to the mark on his forehead smiling with a blush.

'I can't believe I am doing this.. '

The red head blinked and a small blush could be seen on his cheeks. 'Omg.. Kawaii...'

"I guess... I love you too.." He said with a small smile and put his hand on your burning cheek making you look at him.

"You.. You do!? I am not forcing my feelings on you or anything... you know that right.."

He shook his head. "I know you're not.. and I am not either.. I understand it now.. " He said and before you could reply you felt his lips on yours.

'wha.. what is happening.. he.. he is so warm..' You couldn't think and kissed back going on your tip toes to be his level and smiled. 'I always want to be with you baka..' You thought happily.

"Wow.. I guess you two are sure hitting it off nicely!"

Your eyes widened as you parted instantly and looked to see the puppeter smirking at you two. "Heeh! n-no! we were just.. uuh.."

Not knowing it Gaara took your hand and got outside. "It's nothing important.. let's go.." He said and you could feel everyone's eyes on you.

'How embarrasseing.. but I don't care.. as long as I make him happy..' You thought and held onto his hand tightly letting him take you away.

The endd~~


	7. Kakashi Hatake

Sakura had invited you to another one of her usual parties, it doesn't sound as much fun to you considering how you'd be the only mature one there, but it wont hurt to go out sometimes.

When you reached her house you knocked on the door and suddey the door burst open showing none other than Might Gai.

oh no..

"_____-Chan!!!" he practically yelled. "Welcome to the party! we have all been expecting your pleasent and youthful appearance!" He said with a thumbs up and your eyebrows twitched.

"Th-Thanks.." you sighed and ignored his sparkly pose and got inside.

'As to be expected.. someone like him would come to such a party.. I really am the only mature one here..'

You smiled when you noticed Kurenai standing across the room with a drink in her hand and she noticed and smiled at you.

"Owww!! oww! Sakura chan do I have to!! If I could go in that closet with anyone I wouldnt want anyone other than you dattebayo!" you saw the blondie say with hearts in his eyes as Sakura was holding him from his ears and you chuckled.

Sakura replied by punching him hard enough to send him flying to the couch where the rest were sitting. "Give it a rest! Mataku!" she scoffed and shook her head then noticed you are watching.

She grinned. "Well hello, ______ Senpaii~" she sang and took a few steps towards you. "I am sure YOU would want to play this game wont youuu~"

You folded your arms and shook your head. "I am not intrested in childish games.. besides I am the oldest one here of you kiddos." you smirked at her and she frowned.

"Hey! I am 16! and you're 26. we're not thaaaat young! besides.. Kakashi sensei is here too.." She said and winked.

Your eyes widened suddenly. "Kakashi.. whaa.. why would he be here?" you said and laughed then felt an arm around your shoulder making you stiff.

"Someone needs to watch over these guys afterall. am I right, _____?" you bit your lip as you looked at your current crush giving you his signature closed eyed smile.

"Indeed.. I just thought you would rather be home reading your mysterious books." You said folding your arms.

"I actually did.." he said and pulled you closer to his side and whispered. "I could show you how mysterious they are if you would like.."

Your face flushed red at how close he is. "Uh.. well considering they were written by Jiraya sensei. I guess I'll pass.." You said looking away.

'since when was he so flirty..'

"Awww.. so you two are hitting it off nicely, how about you go in that closet now~"

'Wait what??'

"Sakura! I said I am not-"

Before you could continue, the pink haired kunoichi had already pushed you two into her closet and shut the door with an evil smirk.

"Seveeen minutes~ dont get too carried away.. Kakashi senseiii" she said not helping the obvious blush on your face.

'Damn this girl and her humanoid strengh..' you thought shaking your head. Everyone already knew about your crush on the copy ninja.. well.. besides him.

"Well, well.. looks like we're alone now.."

You turned your head up and looked at Kakashi nervously. "Y-Yeah.."

'Sh*t.. why am I shuttering now.. I am not a little girl anymore have some slef control idiot!'

Kakashi seemed amused by your reply and took a step closer. "What is it.. dont you enjoy being with me here, beautiful?"

"B-Beautiful??" You shuttered again and put your hand on your mouth and looked away.

"Nice try, Kakashi I know a player when I see one.. I just didnt think it would be you." you said taking another step backwards smirking at yourself for the reply.

"Oh.. and dont pretend you dont like it." He said and took another step trapping you in the corner of it. "I know you like me, _____"

You gasped and butterflies grew in your stomach when he said your name. "H-How did you know?!! .. wait.. I mean.. uh.. Wh-Who told you that.. gwah.."

You couldnt face him and kept looking down. 'Of course I do you idiot..'

You heared a chuckle as he rested his hand on the wall next to you and leaned down to your height. "A little birdy told me.."

'Too close..'

"Heeh.. what birdy?" You chuckled and looked up to be met with his visible eye.

"The same shy, cute red faced birdy I am with now.. whose eyes say more than her mouth does.."

'Okay who is he and where is the real Kakashi?' "I.. Sh-Shut up.. and c-can you give me some space?" you asked nervously.

"Hmm.. I wont unless you admit you do like me _____" He said and you stared at him. both of you stared in each others eyes for a few seconds but it felt like so much more.

"What is it to you if I like you or not huh, Kakashi?" You said and felt your heart sting. You've always loved him since so long.. but never knew what he actually thought of you.

The sharingan user smiled but it didnt appear from his mask. "I want to know how you feel.. so I can know if I have the right to tell you how much I love you.."

Your eyes widened. 'What? WHAT? He.. loves.. me?' you thought and your face gotten redder from embarrassment.

Kakashi chuckled at your reaction and put a hand on his mask slowly taking it off.

'oh my god.. his face.. it's.. it's gorgeous..' you stared at his face your eyes scanning every detail till they reached his lips. Your heart skipped a beat when you saw them form into a smirk.

"Oh you really want to kiss me that much? you know my eyes are over here.." He said and pulled your chin up getting you out of your daze.

"K-Kakashi.. I.." You started but was stopped when you felt him kissing you deeply. Your face was flushed from the contact and you couldnt think.

You closed your eyes and slowly kissed back putting your hands on his shoulder getting closer feeling like the time has stopped. 'Now I know why I love you so much..'

After a while you both parted to breathe and you looked at him still overly embarrassed. "Kakashi.. I.. I love you too.. I always have.." You said and put your hand on his cheek.

"Why do you keep wearing that mask.. you look much better without you know.." You said smirking slightly.

"Well.. only because I let the special people see it.." he said and you blushed again as he put his arms around your waist pulling you to him.

He leaned closer to kiss you again till the sudden light ruined the moment.

"I KNEW IT!!"

"Kakashi sensei!! how come you never told us you had a crush!"

You widened and looked at the two young girls smirking at you. Kakashi turned to the back quickly and put his mask on.

"Girls.. I thought they teached you not to walk in onto adults when they are alone.." He said in a warning tone folding his arms.

Ino chuckled. "oh really.. it's a good thing your time is out, or things would have been realllly steamy here hmmm.." She winked at you.

"Wh-What!! No! No! it's not like that! ugh stupid kids.." you looked at your side still blushing.

"That's enough Ino, leave them alone those things are not for you kids, so dont butt in.." Asuma said trying to hold in his laughter at the situation.

"B-But Sensei! they.."

Everyone had stopped when Kakashi suddenly pulled you over his shoulder "I'll be taking her now so, See yaaa!" he said and ran out of the room leaving everyone wide eyed.

"Hehehe... I should have an eye on them to get ideas for my next book.." Jiraya said appearing out of nowhere as he grinned and ran after them.

"Ero sennin waiiit!! you need to continue my training first, dattebayo!!" Naruto said running after him and everyone else in the room sweat dropped.

Somethings just never change..

The End~


	8. Kiba Inuzuka

You were invited to Sakura's party as usual. It wasn't surprising considering you were always one who hosted parties like those yourself, who doesn't like a good free time once a while, right?

Dressed in your best outfit, you went to her house and knocked on the door. The door opened showing none other than your partner in crime.. or well.. pranks.

"_____-chan! DATTEBAYO!!" The blond shouted pulling you in a tight hug. You giggled hugging back your fellow prankster.

"Hey, Naru-kun! Any 'special' plan for today?" You said with your evil grin.

Naruto nodded and pulled you inside with a similar grin. "This time.. it's gonna be after the dog owner over there!" he said pointing at your current crush.

'dammit.. I knew he would want to prank Kiba eventually.. but I was kinda hoping to get his attention today..' you thought sighing.

Still.. it would be funny to see him panic like always..

You smirked and looked back at him. "So.. what's your plan?"

*after a while of preparation*

"Ooooh Kibaaa-kuun~" you sang holding a tray of cookies in front of him.

"Yeah? .. oh hi there _____!" he said smiling at you.

"Helloo.. here! how would you like to try my new secret recipe, I made it just for you." You said trying not to smirk at what has to come out of this.

"Uh.. sure!" Kiba said taking a cookie from the tray. "What did u make these out of?"

"Oh you'll see... it wont be a secret if I tell you." you said grinning as he took a bite. "Woah.. this is pretty g-"

Before saying more, he fell to the ground clutching his throat and coughing many times. "What .. the heck.. is that.." he said between coughs and you fell laughing alongside Naruto who was watching from a distance.

"A big doze of Akamaru's old dog food..*chuckle* with a small piece.. or a big piece of garlic.. *chuckle* just to make it smell real good.." you said laughing at the poor guy as he drank two whole bottles of water.

"How do you like that now! Dattebayo!!" Naruto said and everyone in the room had their eyes on him. 

"NARUTO!! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!" he shouted jumping at your best friend and started hitting him. 

'oh dear.. maybe I went too far with this..'

"Those two! seriously!" Sakura growled and pulled up her sleeves walking over to the two boys fighting and gave each one of them a big punch.

"THIS IS A PARTY NOT A WRESTLING MATCH! SO GO HAVE FUN NOW! SHANAROO!" she shouted angrily and the two boys gulped and nodded in fear.

"Good.. now.. time to play seven minutes in heaven, everyone!" she said excitedly and you sweat dropped. that game is so not your thing.

"_____. you'll be starting! here pick a number!" she said pointing the hat in your face.

You sighed. "Do I have to? I already had my fun!!" you said folding your arms.

"Yes! now don't argue with me and pick one.." she said smirking.

You rolled your eyes and pulled a card randomly. "Uhm.. so who is the number 10?" you asked looking around the room.

"Ugh.. I am so not in a mood for this.." Kiba said getting up and went towards the closet. your cheeks had a small shade of pink. 'I get to be with him.. but.. after that prank I don't stand a chance so I..

You nervously walked up and got in the closet while hearing the blond shouting from a distance.. typical naruto..

I know that idiot has a liking for me but I just dont feel that way, he is my friend and that's all we will be.. I cant believe I am one to friendzone him too.. (A/N: I know he likes sakura, but let's change that for the sake of the plot ^-^')

You sighed as Sakura closed the door after you two and the minute you heared it slam you were surrounded by darkness.

"Hey! _____"

You widened and looked up at him. "Yes.. Kiba.." you said in an amused tone to hide your nervousness. "Did you like my cookies~??"

The dog owner growled and facepalmed. "Shut up! Were you on that too!" He said in an annoyed tone.

You giggled. He looks so cute when he is mad.

"Yes I am~ oh come on don't act like it wasnt fun! You should have seen the look on your face!" You kept trying to hold in your laughter and didnt notice how angry he really was.

"Yeah.. it was only fun for you and that dump blond! Why did you even help HIM." He said folding his arms.

Wait.. why does he sound.. jealous?

You blinked for a second and took a step towards him. "Kiba you're.. jealous of Naruto?" You asked shoked and amused at the same time.

The boy looked right in your eyes making you blush a bit. "Yes.. I am jealous of how you spend ALL your time and all your pranks with an idiot like him! I care for you too you know!"   
You blinked and widened realizing what he said. 'He really cares for me that much?'

"Wait.. NO I DIDNT MEAN THAT!" he panicked. "I meant.. ugh.. forget it, yes. I do care for you a lot.. and it makes me mad how you dont notice.." he said looking down.

You felt hurt seeing him like this. If only you know how much I care for you too..

You smiled and took another step so you were right infront of him. "Kiba.. I.. I love you.." you said biting your lip.

"Naruto is my best friend I can promise you that.. you were the one I had a crush on all this time.." you confessed and felt your heart beating faster.

Kiba shot his head up to look at you with a faint blush. "You.. You do?!! You mean it!?" He asked sounding relieved.

You chuckled at his cutness and nodded. Before you could say anything you felt his lips pressed on yours.

It took you by shock but you clamed down and gave in kissing him back. After a second he parted and both your faces were red.

"Well in that case.." He started. You looked up and saw him smirking. You gulped.

"How about WE prank him this time.." he chuckled and you couldnt help but grin.

"Yes? Yes? What do you have in mind?" You asked. Kiba leaned in and whispered something in your ear making you blush even more.   
"Eeh... I..see.. th-that sounds like fun .. " You giggled imagining naruto's face.

*outside the closet*

Naruto was walking back and forth lost in thought and angry about Kiba taking you away like that.

"Gwah! I cant take it! how much time are they gonna stay there like this!" He shouted.

"Calm down idiot.." Shikamaru said. "They still have 3 more minutes."

"But! But! I cant hear a thing! What could they be doing!"

"Aaah! Kibaa!" Everyone's eyes were suddenly on the closet.

"S-Stop teasing me.. ahaha... Kibaa!" Naruto's jaw dropped as his face turned red.

"Heeeh... is that _____.." Shika looked at the closet eyes widen. "Haha.. I didn't expect things to go this far." He said laughing.

Kakashi sighed. "Should I get in there and interrupt?" He asked guy.

"Hahaha! No! No! let them be! This is the perfect way to shower their youth power!"

"Aaah.. " another moan came out from the closet and everyone giggled.

"Oh .. that's it.. shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto yelled and a shadow clone appeared from him and put him hand under the real one.

"Naruto!! You idiot what are you doing!" Kakashi yelled and got up to stop him but the blond escaped him and shot out at the door.

"RASEN- huh.." He suddenly stopped in his place.

"I swear.. I am the only one who has to save the day dont I.." Shika said boredly as he was holding Naruto with his jutsu.

"All this is such a dragg.."

*back with you and Kiba*

You both stopped your secret gigglings when you heared a shout from outside. You blinked. "Was .. was Naruto about to Rasengan the door?"

Kiba had tears in his eyes. "Well.. to be honest.. your acting was so convincing.." he said between his laughs.

You blushed madly and looked away folding your arms. "Well I am a good prankster that's for sure.." you mumbeled.

Kiba took a breath and came near you pulling you in a hug. "Yes.. my prankster only.. not anyone elses.." he whispered in your ear.

Before you could say a thing the door was shot open and Sakura was standing there with a big smirk.

"Oh no.. moment of truth.." you said and you both let go instantly.

"Well well.. it sure went better than I expected in there huh.." the pink heared girl said with her hands on her hips.

You looked at Kiba and he looked at you and you both fell laughing. "I.. It was a .. prank.. oh god.." you breathed out.

"WHAT!!" The angry restrained Naruto shouted as he was trying to get away.

"That's your payback!" Kiba said and put his arm around your shoulder pulling you to him.

"But she is with me now.. that wasn't a prank." He grinned and you blushed.

He was about to leave with you then he looked back at Naruto. "Sorry to ruin your chance dude.. but there is a girl on my team who would love to be with you instead!" He said winking.

"Heeeeh!" Hinata's face turned red as a tomato. "K-K-Kiba k-kun.. I.. It's not.. n-n-naruto k-kun.."

You giggled and was pulled forwards by the dog owner. "Now I wanna hear you do that again.. so let's go.." he said and left everyone so you two can be alone.

The end~


	9. Itachi Uchiha II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers!! If you haven't reached till episode 340 in Naruto Shippuden. don't read or you'll get spoiled of important events.

Reader's P.O.V ~

A Week After Sakura's Party ,,

Things haven't been busy around here, me and my team almost got no missions so I would just stick to training with Jiraya-san to improve my fire style Jutsu, He has been teaching me this new jutsu all day and I was exhausted but then Tsunade-sama just had to order me to clean up her office, and let me say it was not going to be easy.

When I reached the office I sighed.. empty Sake bottles everywhere, important looking documents and scrolls. I took a deep breath. This should take a while.

The weird thing about this is that, even though it's a cleaning job, I feel quite flattered how Tsunade-sama would allow me near top secret documents. only Shizune and her most trusted ANBU members were allowed anywhere near them. I am defiantly not letting her down.

1 hour later~

I was in front of the book case with a bunch of scrolls in both hands 'you can do it! you can do it!!' I tried placing them on one of the high shelves but ended up dropping some. 'Aww man!! The pains of being short!' I complained internally as I placed the remaining scrolls and went to pick up the dropped ones. Although, one of them especially caught my attention.

It is a grey scroll with the Uchiha symbol in the front and a complicated looking seal on the back, I stared at it for a moment then realized it. this is one of the old scrolls that belonged to the third. I guess not even Tsunade-sama bothered to look at it, it seems untouched, I wonder what secret would it have about the Uchihas.. what big secret is there to have such a complicated seal?

-Well.. why don't you check it out?

What!! no of course I wont. this is top secret document I shouldn't be reading it.

-Oh come on!! you know you want to.

Well.. yeah of course I do.

-Then what's stopping you?

My self conscious,, if anyone find out.. I'll be in a huge trouble.

-Pfff.. since when were you such a goody goody.

Since I became a Chunnin.

-Just shut up with the excuses! what if this scroll has something to do with the Uchiha Massacre?!

I was frozen for a second.. My inner side is right. ever since Sakura's party I haven't been able to think straight. I was thinking about Itachi.. everything he said, the look in his eyes, it was printed inside my head and I can't take it, there were no sign of him since then either, I kinda felt guilty about what I said..

Maybe.. Just maybe he is a good person, but why would he do it? why would he kill all his clan.. he was an ANBU captain and worked under the orders of the Hokage, this sudden act is most confusing and only sparing Sasuke too, it didn't make any sense.

Even though I know it's wrong.. I have to do it.. I need to know more about what happened with the Uchihas.

-Good girl! now open the scroll and read it before anyone comes by

I gulped. This seal looks pretty complicated but I didn't become a Chunnin for nothing, I was specialized in Chakra control and Medical jutsu,, of course Tsunade-sama also trained me with Seals and this one doesn't look too hard.

I placed the scroll on the desk and focused the chakra on my hands then performed the proper hand seals, a warm feeling overwhelmed me then I opened my eyes to see the scroll opened.

Success!

I opened the scroll and sat down reading every line. my eyes widened at shock as I kept reading it.

What the hell is this??!

"By the orders of the Konoha council we give official order as an S-Class mission to the captain of the ANBU black ops. Uchiha Itachi. after spying on the Uchiha family it seems there is no avail of stopping their rebellion. By so the Uchihas are to be judges as traitor of the hidden leaf. Itachi's mission is to execute the members of the Uchiha clan included in the coup d'etat that was formed by their leader Fugaku Uchiha to maintain the safety of Konohagakure. Itachi requested to join the criminal organization widely known across the countries "Akatsuki" and to be named a missing-nin to make sure no threat is formed against the village.   
-Shimura Danzo "

I dropped the scroll and fell to my knees as my eyes were as wide as a plate.. He was obliged to do it?!! It was all a mission!

This is so not what the story is.. everyone in the village knew that on one night Itachi went on a rampage and killed his fellow clan members.. I always had a bad feeling about Danzo, but to know that it was actually an order from him.. how despicable..

The feeling of guilt punched me hard as I remembered what I said.. I didn't know.. I really didn't.. but there is still a blank piece of the puzzle.. why would Itachi accept this mission?

I need to know.. I made the risk enough to find out about this, now my kind nature wont let this slide.. maybe I can go look for him.. and if so, I would find out more, and if possible.. be able to solve this mess. I cant let them get away with it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Timeskip later that night*

I jumped off the window and landed softly on my feet. Guess this is it, I've thought about the risks and possibilities of who I would be up against. Knowing the truth or not, Itachi is still an S-ranked rouge and it's far too dangerous to go after him alone, but it's my responsibility now.

I need to at least understand..

"You do not know what happened that night so I don't blame you for hating me.. "

Then I will make him tell me.. even if it leads to using force. I don't expect easy answers from him anyways. but a girl's curiosity moves her to her limits.

I thought as I jumped on top of the buildings, till I finally reached the gates. Good thing no one is here. 

Taking a deep breath I started walking on the road right outside the village, I took a small glance back thinking that there is a high possibility I wont be back here in one piece.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few moments later, I felt the presence of a familiar chakra nearby, it looks like someone is following me after all.

Out of nowhere a kunai was thrown at me and I deflected it with my own while jumping and landed a few inches away.

"Well.. well.. well.. what do we have here?" a familiar voice said and I turned around to see the famous copy cat ninja standing with a kunai in his hands.

"K-Kakashi-sensei?!" how on earth did he find me..

"I am very dissapointed _____, to think that you are running away aswell.." he said shaking his head.

"Huh.. no I am not running away.. where did you get that idea?!" I asked semi glaring.

"Oh really.. so what is that backpack for? Are you going to look for Sasuke too?" I chuckled.

No.. his brother..

"As if! I am going to search for someone else.." I said folding my arms.

"Aah.. so who is this you are looking for by yourself, outside the village, at midnight?" He said raising an eyebrow at me.

"It's a secret.. I cant tell.." I said looking down.

He is really a hard one to run away from isnt he.. I need to get out of here now before he gets more suspisious of me.

He sighed. "_____,I am sorry but I dont think I can let you go alone. If it's something important then I'll have to come along."

I widened. "No!.. I am sorry but this is personal.. besides it's my responsibility.."

Kakashi gave a suspicious look and took a step my way. "You do know, as a shinobi you're not allowed to leave the village without a proper explanation, it is considered treason. And it's breaking of the rules." I gulped at his stern tone.

"Sensei.." I looked at the ground. "I thought you were the one who said.. Those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their friends.. are even worse than scum.. I don't want to be like that.."

I bit my lip feeling tense at the awkward silence surrounding us. "I see.."

My head shot up to see him shaking his head and chuckled. "To think my students would use my words aganist me.. good job, ______"

I blinked a few times not understanding. Is he okay with it?

"You may go.. I trust that you won't bring any trouble back right?" I widened and grinned nodding.

"I will handel it myself! Don't worry about a thing!" I saulted showing my gratidute. At least I hope..

Kakashi nodded and with a poof he dissapeared. seeing the path is clear I let out a breath you didn't know I was holding.

Now that that's out of my system..

I looked up with a determined look and tightened my hold on my bag. Itachi Uchiha.. I am going to see you again..

*Time skip*

I jump from tree to tree looking around trying to sense for any strong chakra nearby. Well it's to be expected.. he must be able to hide his chakra well.. but maybe I can catch him off gaurd..

After jumping around for at least an hour I stop to take my breath and stare at the sky. It's so clear and flawless with many stars glowing.. but the thing to catch my attention most was the full moon. It gave such a relaxing vibe. I couldn't stop staring at how beautiful it looks.

The night maybe dark but it also has a speck of light shining through it.. that's what makes it beautiful when you take the time to admire it..

I snapped my eyes open when I felt a small form of chakra nearby. It appeared for a second but it is too strong to miss..

I jumped towards the source and I felt I was getting closer to it. I could see a a big isolated area in the distance without any trees. The chakra is coming from there..

I stopped at the borders of the area hiding myself and looking around. My heart skipped a beat when I noticed the person I am looking for standing over there. Itachi..

"Come out from your hiding, I can sense your chakra miles away.." came his deep voice and I widened realizing he was talking to me.

I gulped and got down keeping my distance as much as I can with my gaurd up, and kept a good eye on him.   
He turned around and I could see him better now. His black hair moving because of the soft breeze over his face. barely covering his sharingan eyes that looked like they were staring at my soul.

"I-Itachi.." I gulped again and took a step his way but couldn't dare take another one.

I must be in a genjutsu already.. the minute I looked into his eyes.. but I wont try and get away.. I don't want to..

"I came here to talk to you.." I said and felt a cold breeze come by making me shiver. Damn it.. this is harder than I thought..

"And you came here alone.. that must be either too brave or too stupid.." he said and I almost glared.

"It's not stupid when I know you wont hurt me.." I said with confident. Having done so much for the village.. I doubt he would want to hurt anyone from it..

Itachi furrowed his brows obviously not expecting the reply.

-Well you were like a scared kitten a while ago, so I doubt he would believe you..

Oh will you shut it already!

"And what makes you think I wont.." came his intimidating voice as a group of crows suddenly appeared from behind him and I took a step back.

Just get to the point.. he is not going to hurt you.. it's a genjutsu.. breathe..   
I was shaking a bit then jumped backwards before the crows can attack and landed on the other side of the isolated area.

I shut my eyes and opened my bag getting out the scroll standing confidently and opened it showing it to him. "This is why.."

Itachi looked at the scroll you are holding I saw his eyes widen and in less than a second, the crows all dissapeared and his chakra was normal again. He erased the genjutsu.. now is my chance..

"Now tell me! is this the truth about what happened! you said it yourself.. I don't know what happened that night.. so I want you to tell me.. even if you don't.. I am not giving up till I understand what you meant that day.." I said and my heart was beating so fast I was sure he can hear it from there.

It was silent.. his bright red eyes were staring at the scroll and then at me. I was shaking with fear from the inside and was glad I didn't show it..

"Answer me!! I am not leaving here without an answer! Uchiha Itachi!" I shouted and my face was red with frustration.

"Why would it matter.. even if it is true, you didn't need to risk your life for this sort of argument.. it would be a waste.."

I widened when I saw him turn to leave. No.. I told you I am not leaving..

"What matters! If it's true then your sacrifise is what matters!" I shouted and he stopped in his place. "I was always curious.. I never believed any of the stories they told us, because they didn't make sense to me one bit."

I got brave again to take a few steps his way. "It takes not only a strong person.. but a kind and selfless person aswell, to take up a name of a traitor while protecting in the shadows.. and for what? a village that was willing to annihlate it's strongest clan.. I read in the books about the creation of Konoha.. how there were always a trouble with the uchiha's rebelleing.. I just never thought it would lead to a coup.. but you understand it's their problems! why.. would even accept this mission?"

My heart stung as I waiting for a reply, I already knew that this is not going to be easy..

"You seem to be quite knowledgable, but I didn't even tell you that this is the truth." He was still not looking at me and I was getting too nervous with every second.

"It's probably the only explanation, if you did hate your family and ended up killing them on your own.. you wouldn't have spared Sasuke's life, and if you did it to make him feel depressed.. you wouldn't have pressured on him to get stronger by hating you, and telling him to pursue you.."

Itachi turned around and before I can even get my gaurd back, I froze feeling something cold on my neck. I widened realizing it's his Kunai..

"How intresting.." I gulped at how close he is behind me. "and what are you willing to go through to get your answers?" He asked.

"If that's what it takes, I will fight you.." I said and regreted these words in an instant.

Challenging him for a fight.. I might aswell be going crazy..

I heared a chuckle from behind me. "You really are intresting.." I was getting impatient. "One last question.. if this is indeed the truth, did it change your view on the village?" He asked.

The village itself.. and those who live in it are not to blame, but I still don't get a clear view on the situation to be pointing fingers..

"I don't know.. I won't judge anyone without a clear explanasion.. just tell me already, then I can say my opinion, all I know is.. It's still my village and if anyone would be of blame is whoever wants to harm it.."

It got silent again then I felt the kunai getting removed much to my comfort.

I turned around and noticed just how close Itachi is looking down on me and my cheeks got a bit red.

"The village elders.." he started. "They are the ones who gave the order of the Uchiha annihlation, saying that if they are not stopped, a civil war would a rise in the village making it easier for others to attack.. and the loss of innocent lives." I widened.

How did I not think of that.. I knew it, so it really is the truth about you..

"One of the uchihas was aganist both this rebellion and the order of the massacre, he tried to talk it over with Danzo, saying he would use a genjutsu on the uchihas for them to stop from going aganist the village, but.." I gulped listening carefully.

"Danzo never accepted the deal, he only wanted the uchihas to get massacared giving him a chance to go up as a higher level hoping he would outrank the third.."

"The one who wanted to make the deal was my closest friend.. Shisui, he tried to use his genjutsu none or less to save the trouble, but Danzo stole his right eye."

Itachi's face was emotionless while talking and I felt as if I was hit in the gut when I noticed the sadness in his eyes.

"Shisui gave his other eye to me so that Danzo can't get to it.. and then he commited suicide.." I gasped.

"That's when I unleashed the mangekyou.. the reason I spared Sasuke was because he is the only person who can kill me, I wanted this truth to dissapear.. along with my very exsistance.."

Tears fell from my eyes without knowing. "Itachi.. I.."

"I don't need anyone's sympathy." He interrupted and I flinched but couldn't control my tears. "Now that you've known the truth.. what do you plan to do?" he said in the same stern tone and I bit my lip to stop myself from crying.

"I.. I don't sympathize you.. I just never thought.. you could have risked so much.." I said looking down then without knowing I took a few steps and got on my tip toes wrapping my arms around his neck. For my surprise, he didn't push me away or even move..

"Itachi please don't keep this to yourself any longer.. I always knew you had something hidden about you and I can't take it.. I don't want you to hide from anyone or anything anymore.. please.. let me help you.."

I sobbed and held onto him tightly feeling I probably look pathetic now but I didn't care.

"Why do you waste your tears? As the rules of the shinobi world says. A ninja must not show their weakness to the enemy.." he said and I let go and wiped the tears on my face.

"Enemy.. you still believe I think of you as an enemy after all this?" I asked and looked at him my heart beating like crazy.

"Itachi.. you are a hero, that's all I can say.. you accepted hatred from everyone even your little brother.. I am not going to let you die.. I won't let it end like this.." I said and noticed his eyes turned normal into their dark black colour.

"I don't want to be a burden on anyone. my problems I can take them alone, I chose a path.... and I can't go back from it, my future is already decided by me, I will die in the hands of sasuke, that's my future. I did all that for him.. because he's my little brother.. when he gets his revenge, everyone will aknowledge him as a hero, and he can live happily again.. this is my life... I know how it started and how it will end...." I was left spechless and looked down cluching my hand in a fist.

"Why don't you just tell him the truth.." I said.

"If he were to know about this, he will hate on the village and try to destroy it.." He said and closed his eyes.

"I already decided this.. and you can't change my mind.." I sobbed more hearing his words and put my hand on my heart. It hurts so much now.

"This path you chose.. is too dark.. Ita-" he interrupted me again but this time I felt something on my lips.

I widened and closed my eyes kissing back with my face burning red but I didn't care.. I want him to get the love he deserves.. Itachi I love you..

After a few second he pulled apart and I looked at him with a pleading look. "Take care of Sasuke.. I need to go.."

"Noo! Please don't leave again! Itachi I love you!!" I shouted my body trembling and my heart felt it was close to bursting from my chest.

"Please.." I couldn't see well as my eyes were getting blurry from my tears. But I could see him getting closer to me.

Something hit my forehead and I twitched. Did he just poke me?

"This is not the last time.." was the last thing I heared as I looked at his eyes then with a quick glance he dissapeared.

I blinked and looked around trying to sense his chakra anywhere but he was nowhere to be seen. I fell onto my knees breathing hard and touched the place he poked me on my forehead.

I promise.. this wont be the last time I see you..

THE END


	10. Neji Hyuga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> =Heads up! Lots of spoilers in this chapter! Don't read unless you have finished the series or.. at least till the current tsunami wave of Fillers ._.

Third person P.O.V

You were invited to Sakura party. As usual, you got used to getting invited to a lot of these parties. but it's not because you were friendly. Nope, all people cared about when inviting you to a party was because of your clan's special fortune telling ability. You could read someone's future with 100% accuracy. Tempting as it is. a lot of people have tried to befriend you for only your ability. it used to bother you, because you don't feel you have any real friends.

Your family made you believe that, your destiny is in the fortunes you come up with.. since they always come out right, you feel that everything that happens is your fate and it can't be changed whether good or bad. You fear that you would end up with no real friends.. just that weird person in the group.. so you didn't want to leave a bad impression on anyone. and be nice to people. At least then you might find someone who understands you.

When you reached the house you knocked on the door. after a few seconds the door opened and you saw a boy around your age. he had long brown hair and a bit of a serious look but what you noticed the most where his eyes. plain white and sharp. you never saw someone with eyes like that before.

Noticing you were staring you snapped out of it and smiled. "H-Hi.. I am _____.. " you said awkwardly. 

"Neji.. come on in.. " he said turning around not seeming to be interested in your reply.

You sweat dropped feeling rejected. 'Did I do something wrong or is he just rude?' you thought and shrugged it off then got inside a bit annoyed by the loud noises and music, as you were born in a calm environment to help your mental abilities.

"Oh _____~" you turned to see Sakura waving at you and you waved back not really knowing what to do in this party.

"I am so glad you could make it!! when I told everyone our famous gipsy would come, they couldn't say no! I owe you one!" she said grinning and your smile dissapeared.

'Gipsy... is that all I am to them.. I always knew it from the start..'

"Thanks.. it's nice to know I am welcomed.." you lied actually feeling hurt, that's probably the only reason you'd get invited anyways.

The pink haired girl grinned at you and turned to the door to welcome the other guests. You sighed in annoyance. 'What am I going to do now..' you thought.

"_____-chaan!!" You shrieked and looked behind you to see the blond knuckelhead giving you a wide smile.

"Heyy.. Narutoo.." You trailed feeling with that look he is up to something.

"Nee Nee can you read my future, pleaseee!! I wanna know if I will be able to become Hokage or not!" he said with pleading eyes.

You furrowed your brows and gave him a serious look. "Naruto.. I may believe in fortune.. but you know you don't need something like that to help you from moving forward." Your look softened and you smiled at him. "if only you believe in yourself, You'll be much more powerful than any past Hokage." you said reassuring with a thumbs up.

Not knowing it, from a distance Neji was watching you and he overheared your conversation.

Neji's P.O.V

I saw the new girl as Naruto was asking for a reading of his future. I wonder if what they say about her powers is true..

"Naruto.. I may believe in fortune.. but you know you don't need something like that to help you from moving forward... if only you believe in yourself, You'll be much more powerful than any past Hokage."

I kept my eye on her the whole time. there is something special about this girl.. I don't know what it is, but her eyes seem to be hiding things even with my byakugan I wont be able to see through.

"_____-chan.." Naruto's eyes widened as he jumped on her hugging her and her eyes twitched.

"Aaah.. C-Can't breathe.." she mumbeled trying to get out of his grasp.

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU FOR BELEVING IN ME DATTEBAYO!" he shouted and everyone's eyes were on them.

"It's.. o-okaaayyy.." She huffed as he let her go and then laughed. "You're welcome.. besides I don't come in cheap! you want me to say, you gotta pay!" she smirked and his face fell.

Naruto emptied his pockets searching for money but seemed to be broke as usual. "Uuh.. will you.. accept these Ramen cupons?" he said nervously.

"Nope! Nope! that's not working for me, you baka!" She shouted and gave him her tounge. resulting in him whining while she kept refusing.

I don't get it.. if her power is what makes her popular with people then why doesn't she use it for everyone, I can bet it's not a case of money.. but there is something she is hiding, I will have to figure it out.

"Okaay! now enough messing around!" Sakura said getting everyone's attention this time. "Boys! I want you all to pick a number cause now! we are gonna start seven minutes in heaven!" she said grinning and I sweatdropped.

Why this childish game again.. I will never get her..

I took another glance at _____. her eyes widened and she looked down. What is it that goes on in her mind.. I am getting suspicious..

Reader's P.O.V

Whyyy this game?! I am going to make a fool of myself for my lack of social abilities!

I instantly looked down in embarassment. just like this day couldn't get any better..

I looked aside at the door at the end of the hallway. maybe I can.. make a run for it..

I got up slowly looking around for anyone who is watching and tip toed my way trying to look normal. obviously failing.. but It's worth the try!

A few more steps.. and I will escape this bundle of embarrassment..

"_____!!" I jumped looking at my back slowly and saw Sakura standing with a hand on her hips and holding a hat in the other. "You are not going anywhere! you're starting!"

I sighed feeling annoyed. "Why me.." I mumbeled and walked her way snatching a random paper and opened it. "90..?"

I looked up at the pink heared girl to see her grinning and she took my hand pulling me towards the closet and I landed on my butt.

"Oww! well have some manners at least!" I shouted and saw someone getting in the closet aswell with his head down. then the door shut with a loud sound making me shreak.

'Godness... who am I stuck with now..' I shook my head then looked at my partner and gasped seeing these white glowing eyes staring back at me, he had viens popping out from his eyes.. if I recall this is the Byakugan Kekkai Genki.. so this guy is a Hyuuga?

"You are.. Neji.. right?" I gulped not liking this. He doesn't seem to like me anyways. How worse can this get?!

Said person narrowed his eyes at me and I gulped. "What is your secret.." he said with a cold tone and I raised an eyebrow.

"Secret..?" I titled my head on the side. "Are you drunk or something? .. you don't even know me.." I said in a sassy tone.

I have this attitude only with those who seem to annoy me. and this guy is one of them. why does he have to be so rude?

His eyes seem to go back to normal but they still sent me shivers. "Exactly.. and that's why I feel there is something about you.. for all I know you could be a spy of the enemy." he said bluntly and I blinked a few times.

"You are such a supersticious person.." I shook my head. "If I was a spy, I would have never agreed to be alone with a Hyuuga.. I know how strong your clan is.." I trailed and smirked.

"Not that I am any weaker.. but I still keep my gaurds up." I gave an innocent smile loving the fact I am pissing him off.

As I expected he seemed to get angry at my attitude, well not my fault he is accusing me for no reason!

"If you think you are stronger.. then prove it and show me how your power works!" He challenged and I gulped losing my confidence, that seemed to be a bad choice though.

"So It looks like I was right.. there is something you are not telling about this power of yours." I clenched my fist as bad memories came back to haunt my mind.

"Yes.. but it's none of your business.. The rumors have spread around my clan and that we can predict the future for everyone as they want but it doesn't work that way.." I looked up at him with a pained look.

Neji seemed a bit taken by my reply and he took a step back. "What.. do you mean? how does it work then?"

I sighed. "You don't need to know.. besides our time here is almost over, I don't want anyone see me that way.."

".. _____" I blushed at the sound of my name. 'I don't like being this close to anyone.. and for some reason hearing him say my name makes me more nervous.   
"Just tell me what is it you're not telling.. you are scaring me.." I smirked at that and looked up at him. 

"Ooh so I managed to scare you! good to know then!" I said amused and gave him my tounge. Looks like sarcasm is the only thing I have to get out of this for now..

I could see an angry mark on Neji's forehead. I succeded in getting on his nerves.. Yes!

"Then I will be the judge of that.. I am a jounin. you have no chance aganist me in a fight." he said proudly and I huffed. "So give me my fortune now.. and I wont tell anyone how your power works.."

I closed my eyes not certain that I want anyone to go through pain because of me. last time I predicted someone's future was the perverted old man, he wanted to know if his prophecy will come true, it did but afterwards I heared that he died just like my fortune predicted..

"I.. don't want anyone to be hurt because of me.. I have no real friends for starters.. I wont be able to live it through if I cause others to suffer too.." I said my voice craking.

"People should be able to live their lives normally, not depending on luck or fortune because then.. things will change the opposite of how they want it to be." I looked up at the boy standing infront of me. "If you really want me to tell your fortune.. You have to promise to not let it affect you.. please.. Neji.." I almost teared up from the guilt that's eating me alive.

The Hyuga looked shocked from my tone and he hesitated for a bit then nodded. "Okay.. I promise.."

I bit my lip and moved closer to him and rested my hand on his forehead closing my eyes and felt my chakra glowing and lightening the dark closed. I started to chant the lines of fortune I saw infront of me.

"The leaf will be cut then the elements collide.  
the door to heaven is shut yet you will survive.  
against the fake friend you will fight.  
But the sun light will always be right.

A battle against the dreadful past.  
Remember to win and it will end fast.  
The shadow of a hero will rise again.  
Yet the lion doesn't fall and stands still.

The other shadows cast open the lion.  
But it's claws are too sharp for them.  
The flames in your hearts help you fight.  
Protect your friends with all of your might.

Avoid the great demon's eye, it's presence is only false.  
as you will be granted freedom. in between it's claws.  
Your family is safe and your eyes are still alive.  
The sun and the moon shall keep your will rise."

After that I saw a bright light.. too bright for my eyes to handel. I let go and took a few steps back reaching my hand on my chest feeling it aching.

I knew it.. just like last time.. the same light in the end means one thing..

I couldn't keep my emotions in any longer and I looked at the ground and started sobbing. I don't want anyone to die..

Out of nowhere I felt a comforting hug and I lifted my head up for a second to realize he is hugging me. I held onto him tightly afraid that he will be gone too.. "It's my fault.." I mumbeled.

"this power is a curse.. if your destiny is written you can't.. you can't change it.. just like how I will stay alone for the rest of my life.. that is if I don't die on the inside aswell.."

"I used to think that way." I heared him say. "I used to think that everyone has a destiny that cannot be changed.. my family too always had me beliving in such things.. but.."

Neji kept his arms around me holding me closer as if the whole worries I had suddenly vanished from how comforting his touch was. "One person.. and one fight changed the way I look at things.. _____, you are not alone.. and what you do with your power is not your fault.. if this fortune says I will die, it's not your fault.. because it can be changed.. I could change my destiny before, so I can do it again.."

I smiled sadly and hid my face in his chest to calm my breathing then looked up to meet my eyes with his white glowing ones. "Promise me you will be okay.. please.."

He smiled and put a hand on my cheek making me look at him closely. "Stop worrying about me.. I want you to be okay.. and I promise.. after the problems with the upcoming war ends.. I will be back here and say I told you so.." I smiled and closed my eyes praying for his words to be true.

My breathing stopped for a seconds when I felt something warm on my lips. To realize.. Neji is actually kissing me.

I blushed forgetting every worry I had and kissed back with a single tear falling from my eye. 'Promise me you'll be alright..'

"AHAAA! So you two DID have a thing going on!!" a voice said and my eyes widened as I let go instantly looking at my side to see the whole room of people staring at me and Neji.. when we were kissing...

oh my godness how awkward is this..

"Sakura!! What is the meaning of this.. shouldn't you at least give a warning before opening thr door!" Neji shouted and I looked at him to see a faint blush on his cheeks. I giggled.

He turned his head to me looking so embarassed. "And what are you laughing about?!" He said and I couldn't stop my giggles at how cute he looks without his serious side.

"You were like a whole different person seven minutes ago, that's why!" I poked his cheek and smiled widely.

"Ooh! so you managed to get him fall for you! good job, _____!" Ino said winking at me and I just shook them off and looked down.

I snapped from my anxious thoughts when Neji's hand grabbed mine in a firm hold and he started walking away. "I promise.. you are not alone anymore.. don't be scared.. and lift your head up.." I smiled at that and held onto his hand as went along with wherever he is taking me to.

"Thank you.. Neji Hyuga.."

THE END


	11. Kabuto Yakushi

3rd P.O.V

You were invited to Sakura's party, with all honesty it was not something to look forward to, because of how paranoid you were.

You were the type of preson who would rather spend most of her time by herself. whether at home or at a solitary walk around the village. As lonely as that sounds, it was also the most relaxing thing ever. Who wouldn't love to go around in the soft breeze, avoiding the business of the streets?

You tried to help yourself and cure this anxiety by being someone like the others. showing you have nothing to fear but oh how little did they know.. you feared everything!

When reaching the party house you knocked on the door taking a deep breath and then twisted the door knob realizing the door was already open.

Well this was careless of them.. anyone could break into the party like this..

Your inside was starting to get ideas that what she thought may be true. What if someone broke in? Someone dangerous maybe? Everyone here is a shinobi like me, but still. Maybe a spy? an akatsuki?

You shook your head many times to shake the bad thoughts away. You took a few steps inside and closed the door behind you securely.

Taking a look around, you stared in awe at the looks of this party. You also saw a lot of shinobis appearing to be Jounin and a few wearing the ANBU mask aswell. You released all the tension you had from your shoulder and simply smiled.

That's better.. just calm down.. you'll be fine..

You let the worries wash away and showed a small smile, then you started looking for someone to talk to.

Out of nowhere someone suddenly grabbed you from your neck backwards into a tight hug. you blinked a few times. "Huh..wha..wha.."

"It's about time! _____! Why were you so latee!" the voice shouted which I recognized belonged to Sakura. She almost gave me a heart attack.. 

You sighed and turned around facing her with a soft smile. "Sorry.. I decided to actually come in the last second, I have a lot of things going on and all.." You trailed as you were definaitly faking the excuse.

She looked at you for a few seconds debating in her mind to believe you or not then she replied with a grin and dragged you away to god knows where. You huffed in annoyance and followed her. Sakura took you to another room where a group of people were sitting, the girls on one side and the boys on another. As soon as you got in, everyone's eyes were on both of you. surely the kind of attention that scares you.

You hesitated on entering but got pushed inside to the girls side. The hostess of the party got up on a high chair. "Ehem!" she said silencing the mumbiling that was spreading all over. When she got everyone's attention, she smiled proudly.

"Thank you all for joining! now we have an even number of couples. and by so I announce we start.. Seven minutes in heaven!!" she announced recieving a loud groan from the audience who were probably forced to come here like you.

You facepalmed and totally freaked out. 'The last thing that my anxiety would need is to be trapped in a small area with a stranger.. thank you world..'

The game started and went by normally with nothing overly strange. it helped you calm down a bit seeing the girls actually enjoyed this. 'I can do this.. come on this is your chance to show people you are brave..' you reminded yourself in silence then noticed the pink haired girl's eyes were on you. you smirked at her with a challenging look.

"Oh.. really? well you seem excited.. why don't you come here and pick a number then?" she said smirking back and you got up pulling out a random number and read it. "uh huh..80?" you asked and looked around then noticed a familliar boy stand up with a goofy smile. "Yeah that's me.." he said in a slightly pitchy voice.

"Oh Kazuto-kun! perfeectt!" Sakura smirked at the chosen boy and in a matter of seconds you were both inside the closet as the door was shut in your face. "Ouch.. violent much..?" you exclaimed with annoyance and rubbed your head that had hit the wall then focused your eyes on your partner.

A boy around your age or a bit older, he has brown hair and hazel eyes. he looks a bit familliar, probably that boy you caught staring at you a couple of times.. you figured now that his name is Kazuto. He seems like a nice guy so.. this wont be that hard.

Said boy turned to look at you with a fonding smile as he got up and dusted himself. "She is very violent indeed.. but still a weak fighter as usual.." he said with a dark chuckle then gave you his hand to pull you up. You noticed his voice was a bit different, way too familliar and not in a good way.

"Huh.. what do you mean?" you asked confusion all over you as you took his hand with a slight hesitation then you saw him pull you up with a big force which shocked you making you hit the wall behind you.

You stared wide eyed as your previously shy partner looked deep into your eyes with an intimidating look, making your heart beat like million times per second.

'What on earth is going on!!' you wondered trying to make a distance between you two but he wont step aside leaving you trapped in the corner of the closet feeling helpless.

"You have no idea.. for how long did I want to be close to you like this..." he said and you blinked many times trying to comprehend the situation. as to answer your thoughts, said person looked down making a hand seal. as if to proceed with a jutsu, a poof sound was heared and the hazel eyes that were staring at you changed into dark black onyx eyes covered with a pair of round glasses. You knew only one person who had worn such a thing.

You were about to scream but a hand was slammed on your mouth making you barely letting out a cry for help. Your thoughts and worries all came back washing all over you as you saw infront of you the one and only person who was in disguise.. Kabuto Yakushi.

"Make one sound.. and you wont be getting out of here untouched.. do you hear me?" he said making you freeze and surrender, by stopping your helpless struggless of utter fear.

Orochimaru's right hand man.. a spy.. and a formidable opponent.. all in one person who kept you in your place, not knowing the reason or what to expect.

You slowly nodded and carefully tried to think of a way to escape. Kabuto gave his knowing smirk and leaned a bit closer to your face. too close for your liking. You tried to push him away but he grabbed your arm and pinned it on the wall to stop you from attempting anymore tricks.

Why.. Why is this happening..? what does he want?.. how did he sneak in?.. even if he did disguise as Kazuto, why didn't anyone of the elite ninjas notice the obvious difference in his chakra?.. if no one can see what is happening in here, or know of the danger you are in. then this is the worst possible situation to be left in.

Seeing that you gave up on fighting. Kabuto took his hand off your mouth letting you breath more properly. "What.. are you.. doing here..?.. what are you doing to me?!" you shouted in a whisper.

"Don't worry.. _____-san, I can never hurt that beautiful face of yours.. but I couldn't help it, I needed to tell you how I feel.." He said taking my chin and lifting my head up to look at him well.

"Okay.. okay this is crazy.." I mumbeled shaking my head and hoping this is all a bad dream that I will wake up from, but the hard truth stood in front of me.   
"What is wrong with you Kabuto! What do you want with me?.. tell me now or let me go!" I shouted again a bit louder hoping anyone outside would be listening to this conversation.

I Heard him let out another chuckle. Oh he is enjoying seeing me frustrated! That creep!

"It all started way back.. when Orochimaru-sama had sent me to Konoha, so I can spy on Sasuke-kun, and get as much informations as I can.. and then I saw you.. such a cute girl.. so innocent and so fragile, as you were playing by the river." He started and I blinked trying to regain that memory but couldn't.

"You were playing by yourself, then a bunch of mean bastards came to bully you.. and I couldn't handel seeing that.." his eyes seemed to glow with anger as you could only listen to what he has to say.

"You looked so scared then.. and for the first time I felt something grow inside of me, a warm feeling and a desire to protect you." Your eyes widened and felt your cheeks get red from what you are hearing.

Is this some kind of a Yandere confession?..

"I didn't give any care to my mission and I went forward to help.. that's when these boys has pushed you in the river.. and ran away laughing, with their pitiful and devious hearts. I ran to help you, and got you out of the river, but you kept coughing water and couldn't breath.. so I had to help you of course.." he said with a smirk and when you realized what he meant your blush increased.

He gave me a mouth to mouth didn't he.. how do I don't remember that.

"Heh.. I.. how can I believe that you are saying the truth?" you asked as you were not believing a situation like that is the one thing to make him act like this. 

"Oh really?.. just hear me out.. I am far from over.." he said carassing your cheek and you flinched but felt a weird feeling overwhelm you.

"After that incident I wanted to see you again. but Orochimaru-sama wouldn't allow me to come near you. so that it wont be a distraction from my work." he looked down with a helpless chuckle. "I couldn't help it. I wouldn't listen to what he says .. for the first time. because seeing you, and the feelings you gave me, made me feel like I am someone again. like I wanted to do something with my own will."

"I was a nobody, _____-san.. I don't know where I came from. my whole life was a lie.. only following other people's orders and acting like a mere spy. my name is symbolic.. I killed the one person that actually saw me as someone special.  Everything about me was fake.." He got closer to you again and you didn't feel the need to struggle anymore. You somehow understood how he feels. 

While staring at his black eyes that felt empty like a dark whole. only one thought came onto your mind. 

Not knowing who you really are surely hurts doesn't it..

"I never thought I needed someone in my life but then.. when I realized I care for you.. honestly and when I wanted to help you from these bullies.. it was my will as a human being.. you gave life to me. _____. I knew you would only see me as a villain if I ever tried to confront you. you can never feel the same way to a simple follower like me but.. I had to let you know how I feel.." he finally said and let your hands go taking a few steps back.

"oh well.." the silver haired boy shook his head. "Looks like time is almost over.. I am glad I could see you, _____" he said with a sad smile and you felt your heart sting as you didn't want to hurt anyone. when you looked at him you knew for sure his words were honest now. 

"Kabuto.." you started looking at the ground and took a deep breath then walked towards him and got on your tip toes putting your arms around his neck. "I am sorry that I forgot that day when it was so special to you. and, I appreciate how you feel so much.." you said closing your eyes and felt him tense up then he quickly hugged you back so tight and possessively. 

"_____. would you let me protect you?.. even if you don't feel like I do-" you instantly cut him off by giving him a quick peck on the lips. for a few seconds then you parted looking at the ground like a tomato and you let him go.

"Uhm.. you should probably activate that jutsu again.. I can hear Sakura calling us.." you mumbeled unable to face him with steam coming out of your ears. How embarassing...

Just like how you predicted. the door was wide open in a matter of seconds and by time, Kabuto had changed his apperance into Kazuto once more. you could see the tiny blush on his face from your recent move too. 

"Hope you had fun there, lovebirds! Time is over!" Sakura said with a smirk as she looked back and forth between us then sighed.  "really?.. nothing happened?" she asked looking dissapointed.

You were about to answer but Kabuto/Kazuto pulled you from your wrist and ran outside the closet pushing everyone from the way. "After that kiss you think I am going to leave you?" he said with an evil tone and you widened noticing you obviously went wrong with making the first move. 

"Uhh.. n-no.. but! where are you taking me now??" you asked with frustration as he dragged you away. "Oh somewhere I can prove to you.. from now on,  you'll be mine." 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-Extra Ending-

After the party you both went somwhere to be alone in with you being obviously tensed up from the way he kept talking to you. but then something came into your mind.

"Hey Kabuto?.. what kind of subtitution jutsu do you use to turn yourself into. "Kazuto" ? " you asked looking up at him as you were both lying down on a tree branch with him holding onto you securely.

"Huh, that? it's just a normal jutsu.. nothing new about it." he said casually looking up at the sky. 

You raised and eyebrow at him. "wait. but isn't this jutsu is about, changing your apperance to someone you have seen before?" you asked him. "If so, then. where is this boy you took his identity?"

Kabuto looked down at you and smirked making your heart skip a beat. "I didn't just take his identity.. I took his life.. that lame boy was crushing on you. but he never had the guts to even help you. and watched you get hurt without helping." he said proudly and your eyes widened with shock.

"WHAT! You killed him?! Kabuto why? he was just an innocent boy right?!" you asked with shock and tried to get up but he held you in your place and cupped your chin in his hand.

"Yes I did.. and why would you care about him? you are mine only.. no one else can ever look at you like I do.. " he said with a chuckle and you glared still annoyed and looked away.

"That doesn't give you the right to take his life.. how could you.." you said not wanting to look into his eyes then before you knew it. he was ontop of you pinning you down on the grass and your eyes widened more. 

"Now then.. let me show you how I will make you think of me and only me.." 

THE END .. I leave the rest to you.


End file.
